


Presents!

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [12]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anniversary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 10th: Presents! - 100 words - Someone receives an unexpected gift.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Drabble Ball Z [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Presents!

" _What_ is _that_?"

Vegeta glared at the wrapped box sitting on his pillow.

"It's a present, duh," Bulma said from the other room. He could _hear_ the eye-roll in her voice.

"Whyyyy?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because it's our anniversary, numbnuts."

"Anniversary?"

"Yeah. Five years ago today we…uh…" Now he could hear the blush in her voice and grinned wickedly.

"We what?" Antagonising her now. As though he didn't know.

"Oh shut up." Hot and angry, just the way he liked it. "And if you didn't get me a present there'll be hell to pay."

His smile fell away. Oh crap.


End file.
